Don't Touch Her
by DonutZ DemonZ
Summary: "I promise to take care of your heart and soul, if you promise to love me until the Earth freezes over." The binding of the relationship of Natsu and Erza. A Natza Story. High School AU/Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

Introduction

Natsu Dragneel - The son of Igneel Dragneel, the most succesful and wealthiest business man in the world and a celebrity teen/MVP of the basketball team

The Dragons.

(Slight OOC) Likes to wear nice clothes and is smarter than the original, doesn't wear his usual scarf sadly, loves basketball and an A-rank student in Fairy High.

Erza Scarlet - The Grand daughter of Macarov Dreyar, the principal of Fairy High.

The student council president and hottest girl on campus. The captain of Fairy High's Volleyball team, The Heart Kreuzers (weird I know).

The usual strong and independant self until she meets a certain someone..

 _Wink* wink*_

(The rest is yet to come.. AKA find out in the story.)

Extra characters will be explained during story.

 **First Day in Fairy High**

It was Natsu's first day in Fairy High. He was sleeping until he heard something.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"..."

 _Riiiiiiinnnnggggg!_

 **SMACK***

Natsu got up and went to the bathroom, he was NOT, and I repeat, NOT ready to take a shower for school, but excitedto actually GO to school. He was a new transfer student from Dragon Slayer High. (Sadly, he got kicked out for too much destruction..)  
/Natsu hoped that the new school will be friendlier than the last...

A few hours later, Natsu got out of the bathroom and went to his closet, which is almost the same size as his king-sized bed. A few weeks ago, Natsu got notified from the school that there is a dress-code. The shirt has to be a white polo-shirt/longsleeve  
/andgray pants/shorts. Natsu was happy he liked clothing or else he would have to buy new clothes, which didn't bother him too much.

He wore his clothes insisting of a white polo long-sleeve (It's winter) from the brand U.S Polo. On top, a gray hoodie with the polo's collar coming out of the hoodie's collar. Wearing light gray pants with ripped holes in the shins and black conversesneakers.

"Ready for school son? Do you want to take my car or later in the year?" Igneel asked poking his head through the door.

"Yeah I'm ready for school..! I think I'll just take one of my cars, but thanks dad..!" Natsu replied while getting his bag.

He went to eat breakfast with his father, while the servants..served them. He went to the garage and thought of which car to take.

' _Hmm.. Either The Black Porsche 918 Spyder with no roof or.. The Red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster with no roof also. Maybe I'll take the Lamborghini, yeah it compliments my hair._ ' Natsu smirked.

' _I just hope they don't make fun of it.._ ' Natsu's smirk faded away.

"Well, we'll see what happens.." Natsu got in the car and threw his bag to the passenger sit next to him.

 _ **30 minutes later..**_

Natsu got to Fairy High at 7:30 which he thought was the earliest he's been to school. He got his bag and got out of the car making sure to lock it. It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet and he could hear the girls whispering about him.

 _'OMG! Is that the newcomer?! He is SO HOT! You think he has a girlfriend already?'_

 _'I heard he's the MVP for The Dragons, the best basketball team!'_

 _'This is the first time there has been a celebrity teen in this school!'_

Natsu just smirked. He made his way to the principal's office and knocked the door.

"Come in!" The principal shouted

Natsu went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hi sir, i'm the new transfer student in your school."

"Ah, yes. Here is your schedule on my desk, boy. What is your name by the way?"

Natsu stepped forward and took his schedule.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu grinned

The principal turned around,"Oh, my name is Macarov Dreyar,"

They shook hands and then Macarov asked Natsu a question.

"Natsu, are you by any chance related to Igneel Dragneel?"

Natsu became wide-eyed at the mention of his father's name,"Yes sir, I am his son." Natsu smiled

"Ok, you may go now, bye Natsu have a good experience in this school."

Natsu went out of the principal's office and made his way to his classroom.

While he was walking he was looking at his schedule.

' _Hmm.. 1st period English, 2nd chemistry, 3rd math, 4th photography, 5th history, and 6th art. Not a bad schedule.._ ' Natsu nodded to himself while he bumped into someone. It was his english teacher Gildarts Clive.

"Hello there! You must be the new guy! You don't look too bad yourself," Gildarts winked.

"I am you english teacher for 1st period, are you making your way to the classroom already? Wow, you sure are early!"

"Uhh, thanks..sir. I best be going now, I'll see you later! Bye Sir!" Natsu run-walked up the stairs.

"Haha! He's new and I love him already! I'm so lucky to have him in 1st period! ...AHH! IT'S BEEN 10 MINUTES ALREADY?! I NEED TO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OR ELSE I'M DEAD BY THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRES!" Gildarts ran for his life to the principal's office. Poor  
/Guy.


	2. New Friends New Love

**New Class, New Friends..New Love Life..?**

While Natsu made his way up the stairs to his classroom, he noticed that there aren't a lot of students at this time. He opened the door to his classroom and saw about six to seven people looking at him. He heard what they were saying but he didn't caretoo  
much.

' _Hey, isn't that the new guy? He's kinda cute, don't you think?'_

 _'Great! That's the new guy! Now we'll never get the girls!'_

 _'For someone as popular as him around the world, I didn't think he'd be in our class.'_

Natsu didn't know what to do, so he just went to the back of the room and listened to music.

Some time later, he heard Mr. Clive go inside the room, he stood up and walked to him.

"Hi sir, I'll just wait here until you make the introductions, and then you can introduce me, sound fine sir?" Natsu asked. While Gildarts nodded in approval.

"Ok class! We have a new student with us!"

Natsu walked next to the teacher while smiling and putting his hand up.

"Hey, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. My honor to be in this class with you, hope we can get along!" Natsu said with a quick grin.

He heard whispering again, he was not surprised some of them knew him since he is everywhere. While he was going to his seat, he heard someone call his name, he had jet blackhair and and a smirk on.

"Yo, my name's Gray, Natsu, right?" Natsu nodded

"You seem pretty cool, wanna hang out during lunch break?" Natsu nodded again and grinned.

"Ok, see ya, bud" Gray waved.

Since Natsu is smarter, he was paying attention and listing notes down.

He heard someone say, "Dang, he must have a perfect life, he's smart, popular as hell, and get's all the chicks."

By the looks of it, it was a guy with long green hair a mole under his eye wearing a rather long red jacket. Natsu took a quick glance and returned to writing payed attention to the teacher and explained some of his flaws. After the class  
ended he heard Mr. Clive sobbing in the corner for being so dumb. Natsu chuckled a bit.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip to 4th Period**_

While Natsu was going into his photography class, he saw two girls go into the same class, one was ablonde withbrown eyes and wearing a blue and white dress. The other one was blue-haired, she turned around, so he didn't get to see her eyes. Shewas  
also wearing a pale blue and white hat and coat/dress.

' _Hmm, I heard that they really are popular here, since I saw a poster at the billboard this morning, both of them are actually the most popular girls. I'm not into them, they are..too flashy, probably they even have boyfriends._ '

Natsu sat down at his seat next to a platinum blonde-haired girl that reaches to about near her shoulders with light blue eyes. He heard from someone he is part of the Strauss siblings, which one of them is the teacher for his current class.

"Hello class, my name is Mirajane Strauss, I will be your teacher for 4th period. Sit down and we will start our lesson!"

"Hai!"

"Ok, today's lesson is naming the famous photographers around the world!"

Natsu wasn't to keen on photography, he only knew two to three of them, he is friends with one of them and the latter he researched. It was about the end of the period, Mirajane is going to announce something.

"Ok, your class with me is almost over, so I want to say some things. First of all, we will be having a project, so by then you need to choose a partner. Second, research about famous photographers, you will have a test on Thursday this week, if twelveout  
of 30 of you get all 5 answers right, I'll let you watch a movie the next day after the quiz. Understand?" Mirajane smiled.

"Hai!"

 _Riiiiinnnnggg!_

Natsu left the classroom to go meet up with Gray, since they have history class together. While he was walking down the stairs he saw Gray.

"Oi! Gray! Wait up!"

Gray turned around and smiled at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, I've been looking for ya."

"Same here, let's go to class!" Natsu grinned

* * *

 _ **Time Skip after 5th Period/Lunch Break**_

Natsu was getting out of class with Gray, he said they eat lunch on the rooftop. They reached the top of the stairs and opened the doors to the rooftop. He saw them staring at him, he noticed two of them, the blonde and the girl with blue hair. Next tothe  
blonde was another blue haired girl with a man next to her with long black hair and piercings on his face. There was a blue haired man with a tattooed face, next to him was a beautiful girl with red hair.

' _Dang, that redhead sure is cute, I don't even know her and I like her already._ '

Natsu had a faint blush on his cheeks which was barely noticeable.

"Oh! Hey Gray, who's your friend?" The blonde asked

"...My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Come sit with us! We want to know more about you!" The blonde gave a mischievous grin. While Natsu gulped in confusion.

Natsu went with Gray to sit down with them.

"Ok! My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I'm part of the Heartfillia organization." The blonde said

"My name is Juvia Lockser, I'm the girlfriend of Gray." The blue haired girl said

"My name is Gajeel Redfox and this is Levy McGarden, I was in Dragon Slayer High, but I got expelled.. Levy here is a bookworm, you can see my girlfriend in the library most of the time." The guy with the piercings pointed to the blue haired girl nextto  
him who was holding a book and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Jellal Fernandez, I'm with the same class as you in 2nd period i'm a B-rank." The tattooed guy said.

The redhead clinging onto Jellal was smiling, " Hey, my name is Erza Scarlet, i'm the student council president, and the captain of the volleyball team. Also the grand daughter of The principal."

' _Great! She has a boyfriend! And it's that emo freak too!'_

"How about you? Tell us about yourself!" Lucy said with excitement.

"Umm, I'm the son of Igneel Dragneel and I'm the captain for The Dragons on the Basketball League." Natsu grinned

They had wide eyes, "Oh so you're the new guy, that everybody's whispering about! Your first day and already popular as heck!" Lucy shouted while Natsu nodded.

They talked and talked and they became great friends! Natsu realized his feelings for a certain redhead, you can say it was love at first sight..


	3. Movie Night

**The Best Movie Night I Had With A Scarlet Girl..**

3 days later after Natsu met everyone, it was already Friday. They were talking at lunch break about Natsu's idea.

"Hey, do you guys wanna watch a movie with me tomorrow? My treat, I'll pay for everything." Natsu grinned

Seems like everyone was free tomorrow except Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy.

"Great! Send me your addresses in Messages and I'll pick you up!"

"Hey Natsu, isn't your cars sport cars? So they only have 2 seats. How are we going to fit?" Gray asked

"Duh, i'll take my dad's car, the last Range Rover we got from London. I think everyone will fit."

"Ok, Oh right I almost forgot! I take shotgun!" Lucy shouted proud of herself

"Sure" Natsu smiled

"I'll pick you guys up tomorrow at 3:45, I'll plan everything then."

"Make sure to text me your addresses by the end of the school day." Nastu grinned while everybody was celebrating how fun it'll be..

* * *

Time Skip Saturday 2:50

Natsu was ready, he forgot his wallet with almost $1000 in it on his bed, but he was wearing a red and black checkered jacket with a black t-shirt just stopping in his upper thigh, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers. He went to the garage and took  
the Gold Range Rover Limited Edition to pick up his friends.

 _Lucy's Mansion_

 __

 _Knock Knock_

"Oh, hey Natsu, so where's the..c...ar...?" Lucy was dumbstruck to have a friend with a car like this, and she gets to ride it.

"That..that.. _gulp*_ that's the car..?" Lucy pointed at the Range Rover.

"Yep, let's go get the rest and we head back to my home, since I forgot to get something.." Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly

After he got the others, everyone had the same expression as Lucy and when they got in the car, about 5 minutes later they got their senses back and started to scream of happiness and even pinched each other thinking it was a dream.

They arrived at Natsu's house (AKA a GIANT mansion). Everyone almost died at how large his house was. They all entered his house then the servants greeted him.

"Welcome back, junior master!"

"Have fun watching the movie!"

"Thanks, please don't be so formal, you've done enough things to help out!" Natsu said with a hint of guilt flailing his arms around, while Erza smiled at him.

' _Wow, he's so nice, even to his servants, I thought he was a selfish person in the house since he's so popular. But I guess I was wrong, what other suprises do you have inside of you Natsu Dragneel?'_

Natsu ran up to his room and got his wallet. While he was in his room, a blue cat was coming from the kitchen holding a raw fish in his mouth, ignoring the guests. He went back down and saw them looking at his cat, he just smiled to that not noticing  
the cat carrying a sardine in his mouth.

"Umm, is that your cat?" Gray pointed at the blue cat

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! He's name is Happy! Isn't he cute?" Natsu looked at Happy, "AHH! Happy how did you get that fish?!" Happy heard him while he ran outside, Natsu running after him with a smile on his face. Everyone just laughed at him.

' _Hmm, by the looks of it, he isn't going to punish the cat, but is catching him playfully._ ' Erza thought

"Hey Natsu, are you gonna punish him or something?" Gray chuckled

Natsu, now holding Happy and petting him behind the ears replied, "No, I was just surprised at how small the fish was, so I thought he ran out of fish, since I just refilled it this morning. He should have a salmon or tuna fish, not expecting a sardine.."  
Natsu said while refilling Happy's bowl after petting him, everyone had wide eyes since they did not expect that. They said goodbye to everyone after Natsu finished refillling the bowl, he opened the door for them to exit while he was the last one  
to get out.

' _My my, he even has manners, I don't think it's because we are his friends but because we are guests.._ ' They went to the theater after.

"Hmm, movie movie, AH HAH! Friday the 13th is what we are watching!" Natsu said excitedly

Everyone loved horror movies except for a certain scarlet girl. But she agreed to it anyways.

Everyone bought their snacks and saw Natsu pay for the movie and the snacks.

"Hey Natsu, I was wondering how you got so much money, you asked your dad?" Gray was mad, he is thinking his best friend was spoiled, but his answer was shockingly shocking, that Gray's skin color turned..gray.

"No, my dad is in a business trip in Australia, and this is the money I earned from the basketball league. Why, is there a problem?" Natsu asked confused

"N-no I just.." Gray is still looking for words

' _Amazed me once again Natsu, I didn't know you were such a busy person._.' Erza smirked behind Natsu, Natsu turned around seeing Erza smirking and he formed a small smile and looked back again. Erza was embarrassed, but no one noticed the faint  
blush on her cheeks.

When they went into the theater, there were 3 seats in the front which Gray, Lucy, and Juvia took. Natsu and Erza sat in the middle next to each other. They were both blushing but thanks to the dimly lit theater, they didn't notice.

* * *

The movie didn't have any jump scares yet since it only started 23 minutes ago, but then there was a surprise jump scare in 5 minutes. Natsu looked at Erza and smiled, while the jump scare happened he was still looking at her, Erza got scared and clung  
onto Natsu's arm their faces merely centimeters apart. Erza was the first to move back then Natsu did the same.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you did not like horror movies.." Natsu said guilty

"No, it's fine I agreed to the movie anyway." Erza smiled as she thought of how much Natsu cared about others.

Natsu put his arm around Erza to reassure her that he will be there for her. Erza was shocked at the sudden outburst, but understood his intentions. There was another jump scare and Erza jumped into Natsu's chest, while Natsu stroked her hair reassuring  
her that it's fine. They heard an old woman behind them whispering to her husband.

"Oh dear, they look just like us in the old days, they sure are a cute couple."

Natsu just smiled at that and Erza blushed. The movie ended and Natsu asked Erza to follow him for a moment. Erza nodded and followed him. Natsu started by talking.

"Erza, if you don't want to do something, please tell me. I don't want to force you into anything ok?" Natsu said with a worried tone now holding her shoulders.

"O-ok..Natsu." Erza said as she found feelings for him, just tiny tiny feelings, but didn't know it yet.

Natsu hugged Erza and whispered in her ear, "Please, please tell me, I did this, because I wanted to know more about my friends...about you.." This shocked Erza as a tear fell and she hugged him back. They let go of each other and Natsu gave her a reassuring  
smile again as he wiped away her tear. They went back to the others waiting outside and went inside the car. Erza sat behind Lucy in the back seat, Natsu could see her smiling from the rear mirror in the car.


	4. ChitChat Dinner

**ChitChat Dinner**

When they were in the car, Natsu could hear their stomachs grumbling. He chuckled and asked them if they wanted to go to dinner. They, of course said Yes. Natsu took them to The Cheesecake Factory, and everyone's mouths were drooling in hunger. They went  
inside the restaurant, and the staff brought Natsu and his friends to the VIP Lounge. They ordered everything they could, and Natsu paid for all of it, with a large tip. He then whispered to the waiter to bring the biggest strawberry cheesecake they  
have and hide it in the car, while he gave him the keys. The waiter nodded, while Natsu and the rest were talking about gossips and such. 10 minutes later, he saw the waiter in the corridor asking Natsu to come with him.

"Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Natsu gave a small smile. While everyone nodded.

"Hi sir, I put the cheesecake in the 'cooling box' in the car, from what I noticed, you can lock it, I locked it just in case. Here are your keys back your sire." The waiter handed the keys back.

"Thanks, I appreciate your help, mister. See you next time!" Natsu grinned and left

"Oh! Welcome back Natsu, let's leave and play some games in my house!" Lucy said, everyone agreed to go, so they went to Lucy's house.

 _Lucy's House_

Lucy was unlocking the door to her mansion, while everyone walked in. Everyone sat down at her living room, while Lucy took an empty bottle.

"Let's play Truth or Dare.." Lucy said with a mischievous grin.

Everyone accepted, since they didn't want to be a chicken. Lucy spinned the bottle and it landed on Juvia, "Juvia, truth or DARE?"

"Umm..Dare!" Juvia said worriedly

"I dare you to go out the terrace and yell, "I love Gray so much I want to marry him!" In a girly voice.." Lucy said proudly

Juvia ran out to the terrace and shouted it. Gray was blushing madly while everyone laughed. Juvia spinned the bottle and it landed on Natsu. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please." Natsu said

"Do you like someone in school?"

"Yes, she is magnificent, but my mind keeps repeating, 'why do I yearn for someone I can't have?'"Was Natsu's answer.

"Oh, so you like someone who has a boyfriend?"

"Aye, ma'am!"

The game went on for 20 or so minutes, Erza got bored so she beat up Gray and Natsu, and ran after Lucy and Juvia, so Gray decided to change the game.

* * *

 _ **20 long minutes later**_

"This game is good, but I got a better one.." Gray said

"Which is?" Everyone said simultaneously while looking at Gray, since they didn't want to face Erza's wrath

"Spin the bottle, with a twist. The twist is, whoever the lip of the bottle is pointed at, that is the chooser, the bottom of the bottle that the person is pointed is the target. The chooser gets to pick any part of the FACE to kiss, just a quick peck,  
or a long passionate one." Gray smirked, "or are you chicken?"

Erza took it a little seriously and told Gray, "Gray..are you saying i'm..fat?" Gray nodded his head, because he didn't want to face Erza's wrath...again. "Good"

Everyone else got angry, so they agreed, because they didn't want to be chicken. Gray applauded them while he spun the bottle, it landed on Juvia as the target and Gray as the chooser, "I like this game already!" Juvia said, Gray kissed Juvia on the lips  
for a good 5 seconds. He was her boyfriend after all. Juvia spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy as the chooser and Natsu as the target. Lucy blushed as she shrugged it off and gave a quick peck to Natsu's nose.

"That was a surprise.." Natsu said with a smile, he spun the bottle and it was Erza as the picker and Juvia as the target. Erza got it over with and kissed Juvia on the forehead... This went on for about 10 minutes, and now it was Natsu's turn to spin  
the bottle.. Natsu was the chooser while Erza was the..Target. They both blushed, as Natsu leaned in and kissed Erza on the cheek. He moved back and gave her a reassuring smile. Erza can't help but chuckle at this point.

"Wow, saving the best for last I see?" Lucy said sarcastically

' _You just don't know.._ ' Natsu thought

"Well, it's getting late so we should be going now, Bye Lucy!" Juvia shouted

"Aww, already? Ok, see you Monday I guess.. Oh Natsu, thanks for the movie. I really enjoyed it, I think the others did as well.." Lucy replied while everyone smiled and nodded. They got out of her house and said goodbye to her. Everyone got inside the  
car and Natsu brought them back to their houses one by one.

"Bye bye Natsu, Erza! See you Monday!" Juvia screamed, now in the car is Erza and Natsu..alone. (Just kidding! Don't forget about the car too! d:) While they were in the car, Natsu started talking to Erza from the back seat.

"Hey Erza,"

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to ya, can you maybe come here to the front?" Natsu asked

"Sure" Erza climbed to the front seat, she accidentally stumbled, Natsu caught her by her waist with one hand while he stopped the car with the other. When he moved the handle bar up, the car shook and their faces were mere inches apart. Both madly blushed.  
Fate in cars can be so cruel, but so awesome at the same time, depends on your perspective... Both moved back while Erza went to the front. There was an awkward silence between the two when Natsu drove again.

"..Um Erza..sorry 'bout that, I didn't know that would happen..but like I was saying.. I feel like I've gotten to know you guys more, I hope this can happen more often..ya know?"

"It's fine..I don't really mind..to answer your question though...Yes, even if it has only been a couple of days, we know we can trust you.. Besides, you don't die for your friends.."

"You live for them.." Natsu finished the sentence

"You know it?"

"Yes, I saw it in a book once, what is the point in dying for your friends if you know they will only grieve for you.. It is better to stay alive for them, so they don't suffer and blame themselves on our own carelessness.." Natsu said with a sad smile

"Yes.."

"Well we are here at your house..and, Oh! I almost forgot.."

"Forgot what, Natsu?" Natsu reached into the cooling box and grabbed the cheesecake, "This is my thanks for coming with me." Natsu grinned while handing her the Strawberry Cheesecake.

"B-but how do you know my favorite?"

"It just reminded me of your hair."

"Thanks, Natsu."

"No Problem. Well, see ya on Monday Erza, Bye!"

Erza chuckled, "Bye Natsu.."

Natsu went home happy that night and had a great weekend.. 


	5. BasketBall Match

**The Basketball Match**

Today is the turn of Spring. In Fairy High was Sports Day, which means there are tournaments from all sports from around the world to take place in Fairy High, so the students can watch them, or simply join. Natsu was with his team, The Dragons, for the  
tournament. They were currently in their bus outside the school waiting for their cue. Natsu was wearing a white polo long sleeve with red and black headphones around his neck, wearing a black vest and dark gray pants with black combat boots. His  
teammates, Sting, Rogue, Loki, and Zeref was the people he chose to participate, since the others didn't want to or had to do something. Which he was fine with.

Everyone stared in awe when they saw them, the five were the most popular in their team, especially the captain.

"Hey guys, I'll go talk to the principal that we are here, okay?"

"Sure see ya bro" Rogue said while Natsu got off the bus. While he was walking, he saw Erza, Natsu couldn't get a clear view of her face since it was covered by her bangs.

"Hey Erza! Are you participating?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah.. I am."

"You don't seem happy, is something wrong?" Natsu bent down to look at Erza sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just Jellal is absent again.." Natsu was enraged that Jellal didn't come look at his beloved, Natsu hugged Erza. Erza was surprised by this sudden action, but let a few tears escape her eyes into his chest, while hugging him back.  
Natsu stroked her hair tenderly and whispered in her ear, "Erza, it's fine, I'll cheer for your team, for you..., even if Jellal isn't here, it doesn't mean others can't cheer for you, it doesn't mean I can't cheer for you." Erza heard every word,  
and nodded her head slightly, "thank you Natsu.."

"Don't mention it.." Natsu stood up with Erza and kissed her on the forehead reassuring her. He said bye to her and went to the principal's office. "Sir, may I come in?"

"Yes, Natsu." He then proceeded and told him that his team is here.

"Good, bring your team here and I'll tell you where to go and wait."

"Aye sir!" Natsu was off to his team

"Oi! Guys, let's go! The principal is waiting for us!"

"Finally!"

"I thought we'd never get out!"

They walked out of the bus, and everyone was staring at them. They made their way to the principal's office and the principal told them to wait in the gym. They headed to the gym and saw the other participants there. Natsu made eye contact with Erza and  
the team of The Heart Kreuzers and smiled at her. They went to their part of the room and got prepared. They changed into their Jerseys, which was a Black with silver trimmings and the words Dragons on the front in white flames, their banner was the  
same but with a blazing dragon soaring North. Natsu had one black armband and a red wristband. He used the black one, since it was their team's band and decided to give the red one with a volleyball on it to Erza. He ran to Erza's team and gave her  
the wristband.

"Hey Erza, here," Natsu said while handing her the wristband "I had an extra and thought I might give it to you." Natsu smiled

"Thanks..but, why?"

"If I have a match, while you have one, I can't be there to cheer you on, so I wanted to give you this wristband to let you know, I'll be cheering you on, if I'm too far to do it myself.." Natsu smiled

Erza gladly took it and smiled, "thanks Natsu, I'll be sure to wear it.."

' _Jellal never did this to me, I never knew Natsu was so romantic and kind, he's just like Jellal..but, better.. Wait! What am I saying?! I have a boyfriend! I can't be thinking about Natsu like this! He's just a friend! Nothing more, nothing less!_ ' 

* * *

_**Ahour and a half later..**_

Natsu had a match going while Erza just finished hers. She wanted to go check on Natsu since he was there cheering for her, but she forgot to go cheer for him. She went to where the match was being held in and sat down on the stands. Natsu saw a glimpse  
of scarlet hair, ' _Erza..._ ' He concentrated on his match when the opponent lost his balance and threw the ball..directed at Erza. Both teams were tied, if Natsu were to save the ball, then his team will lose, if he didn't, it would be out and  
his team will win, but Erza will be injured. He looked at his team and they understood him, they nodded that it was fine. ' _Hell, this is only a match, I care more for Erza than this game.._ '

Natsu ran as fast as he could and got the ball mid air, he hit the floor and front flipped out of the court. Erza saw the ball coming her way, and closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but there was none. She opened her eyes only to see everyone gathered  
at the front, she made her way there and saw Natsu lying on the floor with a basketball on his hands pointed to his stomach. Erza gasped at what she saw. She thought if she was never there then this wouldn't have happened to Natsu and his team wouldn't  
have lost. He was brought to the school infirmary to rest.

* * *

Natsu woke up 10 minutes later and saw a flock of red hair. "E-erza?" Natsu tried sitting up straight but failed miserably. "No Natsu, don't, you need to rest." Erza said while she was wiping her tears. Natsu managed to lean against the headboard. Natsu  
had bandages from his elbows to his pelvis. He saw Erza crying and remembered what happened. "Erza, are you okay?"

"...Baka, of course not, you sacrificed yourself so I can be safe..you even lost the game because of me..if I hadn't be-" Erza was interrupted by Natsu's palm on her mouth, his face can't be seen since his hair was covering his eyes.

"Erza, please. I'm fine, I understand how you feel, since that is how I would have felt if you were the one to get hit. When I saw the ball heading towards you, my heart skipped a beat..so please, don't blame yourself.. It hurts me to see you injured..and  
breaks me to see you cry. This morning when you were crying because Jellal didn't come, I was so enraged that he didn't even try to see his girlfriend. Jellal doesn't know how the difference between a man's heart and a woman's. He doesn't know how  
fragile yours is.. I know your past is dark, and you have this baggage on your shoulders.. That's why i'm here, I want to take as much of it as possible away. So please, please don't blame yourself..

"...I won't..but I do have a question.."

"Go ahead"

"When we played Truth or Dare, the person you said that you love, is it by any chance..me?"

Natsu stared wide eyed at Erza then he smiled, "who knows, it might be you, it might not. But know isn't the time.. I'll tell you some other time." Natsu hugged Erza, "thanks for worrying about me as a friend." Natsu emphasized the word friend to Erza.  
Natsu moved back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Natsu! You okay?" Gray stormed in and had a worried facial expression. So did Lucy, Juvia and the others. "Yeah, I'm fine Gray." Maybe I'll stay here for a couple more hours, you guys head home. Erza go back to Jellal, and make him the happiest man  
ever." Natsu smiled with a hint of sadness

"H-hai.."

While Natsu stayed in the infirmary, Erza went back to Jellal. They hugged and kissed and Erza chased after Jellal for not being there to cheer her on and being absent. Jellal had fun and all but he couldn't help, but notice something is wrong with Erza..

The next day, in Jellal's house, Midnight went to his house and told him everything about yesterday. Midnight spied on the two yesterday too. But he couldn't actually hear their conversation, he did take pictures though. He showed them to Jellal and Jellal  
was so angry, that he planned next week he is going to break up with Erza, but he won't tell her the reason why.

Jellal got ready for school, it was Thursday, four days (not counting the weekends) until he breaks up with Erza. He was going to spy on Natsu and try to piss him off during this four days.. 


	6. Break Up Make Up

**Break Up, Make Up**

Tomorrow was a free day for all the students, they did not have classes, but they still had to stay in school. Natsu decided to spend some of his time in the library listening to music while reading. He was going around the bookshelves and saw a book  
that caught his eye. The book was, _The Metaphysical Essence of Ethics._

He sat down on a chair and read the book. It was almost 20 minutes and Natsu heard a familiar voice. "Natsu-san? Hello?" It was Levy. Natsu jerked up and saw Levy calling him. He removed his headphones, "Hey Levy, do you need something?" Natsu decided  
to abandon the 'what are you doing here' question since he remembered Gajeel saying she hangs out in the library. "Oh, I wanted to ask if you know how to read this ancient language. Natsu took a look, "koneksyon fizik se komen, men von revèl koneksyon  
mantal se ra anpil." Natsu was wide eyed. 'No way it could be. The language is an ancient language...the Haitian Creole..' "Levy, do you know what this is?"

"No, I gave it to you, because I thought you knew how to decipher it.."

"Levy..I do know. I'll tell you. Make sure to write this down."

"Ok" Levy said with determination in her voice

Natsu:

" _koneksyon fizik se komen, men von revèl koneksyon mantal se ra anpil._

It means physical connection is common, but a real mental connection is rare.  
 _Pran li epi jwenn li pran swen I 'ak ou lavi se konsa li konnen ke ou pran swen_

Find it and take it, Cherish it with your life so it knows that you care.."

"Wow.. Thanks Natsu-san!"

"Anytime Levy!" Levy left Natsu to his own thoughts

'Physical connection is common, but a real mental connection is rare. Find it and take it, cherish it with your life so it knows that you care...' Natsu repeated that quote for about five minutes. He took his book and checked it out, so he can read it  
later.. It WAS already after school hours. Natsu was walking out the school thinking about the quote...

Two more day until Jellal breaks up with Erza..

Today, Natsu is wearing a white polo with a green ombré effect V-neck and gray pants with green converse sneakers. Recently, Jellal has been pissing Natsu off for quite some time. Natsu didn't want to get in a fight, so he's been ignoring him. Jellal  
has been quite attached to Erza for a while now and whenever Natsu talks to Erza, Jellal comes in the way and says, "Oi, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't get too close to my girlfriend, bad-breath." Jellal said in a vitriolic voice but with eyes  
representing coolness. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and decided to make Jellal taste his own medicine. "Wow, are you the police now tattoo face? Oooh. I'm so scared! Mr. Delinquent, please don't hurt me!" Natsu said sarcastically, making Jellal  
have a tick mark on his forehead. While Erza just stood there and if the fight retorted to violence, she would have to beat them up.

"What did you say to me, nerd?!" Jellal now grabbed Natsu's collar

"Oh, maybe you should clean your ears out, ya emo freak." Natsu said ignoring Jellal

"Do you really want to mess with me?!"

"Hmm.. I talked to myself about it.. And it looks like, i'm okay with it."

"You are such a nuisance, everything was well since you came here!" Jellal shot a fist to Natsu's face, but Natsu caught it mid air. "Well windex head, I've got three words for you anyway.. Deal. With. It." Natsu spat while giving Jellal a right uppercut  
to the jaw, sending him flying into a locker.

"You two! Enough!" Erza butted in and hit both of them in the head. "Sure, well.. Bye Erz!" Natsu left

"See you too.. Natsu." Erza chuckled

' _That brat! He already knows how to fight back! That's it! I'm breaking up with Erza tomorrow! Now we'll see who'd you choose.. Erza Scarlet.._ '

* * *

 _(getting real emotional here people! *sobs*)_

The Next Day..The day he breaks up with her..

Natsu was wearing an almost see-through white polo, the sleeves just above his elbows with gray pants and white sneakers, he came to school today looking for a certain person. He saw him, Jellal was with Erza. He got off the Porsche and headed towards  
Jellal. He went inside and purposely bump Jellal's shoulder. "Sorry, mr. Policeman!" Natsu chuckled while Jellal got a tick mark on his head.

* * *

During lunch break, he went to the rooftop and saw Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. Juvia was about to leave and told them Natsu's here. "Oi, Natsu! Over here!" Gray shouted

Natsu sat down and was hugging his knees, while his hair covered his eyes. "Hey, is something wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly

"Nah, just..problems.." He made brief eye contact with Erza and looked away. "Well..ok..so Natsu! We were wondering if we can have another group outing 2 weeks from now. Since it's vacation, Natsu, can you please, please! Bring us somewhere?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'll make preparations, just get packing and since I want it to be a surprise, we'll buy the main clothings there. So, no need to worry, since I'll pay for all the expenses." Natsu said with a smile. "Thank you, thank  
you, thank you! Natsu you are the best!" They continued talking about it.

"Gray do you know how to drive?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Just wondering.."

* * *

It was after school, Natsu was heading out the school and heard a girl crying. Her voice was familiar too.. ' _Erza..!_ ' Natsu gasped, he decided to listen to their conversation. It was in the back of the school and he hid in the corner looking who  
she was with. It was Jellal. ' _Oh you are such a dolt!_ '

Their conversation:

"Jellal! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Sorry Erza. But we're done!"

"Jellal..Fine, leave. But, I am asking this.. Why?!"

"Tsk. None of your business.."

"Jellal, please don't go, I know you! You aren't the same! We can change that!" Erza was sobbing again

"Tsk. Whatever. Oh, Erza.. I've been meaning to tell you, you need to lay off the sweets.. You're getting kind of fat there.. Not that you've never been anyway..." Jellal walked away to where Natsu was.

End conversation

Natsu was so mad at what Jellal did and enraged at what he said to her, he felt his footsteps coming closer

"Baka. You really don't know a way to a woman's heart do you?" Natsu said in a cold tone with his head up in a tilted manner, while nearing Jellal's face. "Ba. Ka. That's what you are an emo. Idiot." Natsu spat at Jellal, "Tsk. Do what you want with her."  
Jellal left Natsu and Natsu slapped Jellal in the head. "She didn't deserve this..you did. Ya idiot."

"Tsk." 5 minutes later after Natsu knew Jellal left, he went to check on Erza, who was sitting on the stair, hugging her legs. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" Natsu sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I know what happened,  
trust me because he wasn't good enough for you." Natsu whispered in her ear. Now hugging her while Erza let her tears out into his shoulder. "Shh, trust me enough to be your dragon in shining armor when you can't fight the battles alone."

"Natsu, please..promise me that you'll never be like Jellal, you'll always be there for me, when I need you..please..promise."

"I promise Erza.. This Saturday I will tell you a promise, if you will come with me on Saturday at 6:00. I'll pick you up.."

"Okay..By then.. I'll be waiting..my dragon." Natsu could make up a smile forming on Erza's lips. "Okay, now listen to me.. I want you to trust me enough, to be by your side this last two days.." Natsu whispered in her ear still hugging her.

"Yes.." Then a realization came into Erza's mind. ' _It doesn't matter who hurt me, or broke me down the only thing that matters..'_ Erza was jerked away from her thoughts while Natsu tightened the hug and whispered in her ear, "is who makes you smile.."  
Natsu finished for Erza. Then Erza hugged back. ' _Jellal never comforted me like this, the only person to stay by my side and cherish me for who I am..it isn't Jellal..it was Natsu all along._.' Erza finished

30 seconds later, Natsu released from the hug and kissed her cheek. "Let me drive you home for today.."

Natsu opened the door for Erza on the Porsche and he drove her home. While he was driving, he noticed Erza was still upset. So Natsu headed to the most luxurious dessert shop and bought her a strawberry cheesecake. He went back to the car and saw Erza  
asleep. Natsu smiled and put the cheesecake in the cooling box. Erza woke up 10 minutes later and they were in a road where there wasn't anyone. Of course it was night time. "Erza, I want you to take the box from the cooling box." Erza opened it and  
saw a dessert box with a strawberry cheesecake in it. She saw the logo and she knew the shop was a real expensive shop for cakes. "Well, do you like it?"

"Natsu.. I love it! How much was it?"

"Umm, 120,000 jewels for 6 slices. Why?"

"I'll pay you back.."

"No! I bought it, so you can be happy! It's fine! Really!" Natsu said while flailing his right hand while the left one was holding the steering wheel

"Oh, well I am happy..!" Erza smiled

"That's good.. It's really awful to see you like that.."

"Okay..but Natsu, now will you answer my question?"

"...the truth or dare question..." Natsu's eyes now covered by his hair

"...Hai..It was..you" Natsu whispered almost not even audible

Erza stared wide eyed at Natsu, "B-but why? I'm strict, mean, I have weird colored hair, I'm ignorant, eve-" Natsu silenced her

"No! You're not!"

"You're strong, independent, magnificently beautiful, funny, indubitably smart, and you're not the only one with weird colored hair.." Natsu said pointing to his scalp, keeping his eyes on the road.

Erza covered her mouth, she feels like her heart is being torn. 'I _like Natsu, like the feeling of more than a friend. He's like someone who can protect me at all costs._ '

Natsu parks the car and hugs Erza and whispers in her ear, "Erza, to me you are you, you don't copy others, you don't wear makeup and try to be be beautiful, because to me, you already are beautiful. To me you are like a diamond precious and rare, you  
are not a stone everywhere. Please, be strong, I never want to see you like this.. Promise me you're going to trust me and those around you. I had no chance in competing against Jellal, since he was your boyfriend, I like you, so even if you don't  
feel the same way.. Please..don't cast me away.."

Erza's eyes widened as she hugged him back, his last phrase made her surprised.

"I won't Natsu.." They were now at Erza's house

"Natsu, this is my thanks for the cake and with him..." Erza kissed Natsu on the cheek, and left. "Bye Natsu! See you Saturday!"

Natsu blushed, "S-see you too..!" Natsu drove home happy that day once again.. 


	7. The Saturday Plan

_The Saturday Plan_

Natsu was in a rush today, since he was going to ask Erza to be his girlfriend on Saturday. He was going to buy a ring with it and two bracelets for each of them.

Natsu went to an accessories shop. He was choosing which would best resemble him and Erza in one ring. Right now, he was deciding which ring he should buy. A silver one with red rubies around it and a pink diamond on top, or a gold ring with red and pink  
jewels surrounding it. Soon, he chose the silver ring, he didn't know why. But he just chose it.

It was the end of the school day, and Natsu went to the ring shop and picked up his ring. It was a sliver ring with rubies on the side and a pink diamond on the top. He bought the bracelets, too. They were brown leather bracelets with the pattern of blue  
to purple. He got the ring in the red velvet box and the bracelets on his pocket.. Oh was he ready for Saturday!

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

It was 4:00 and Natsu was just getting ready to change his clothes. 1 hour later, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue blazer, sleeves lifted up above elbows white tight jeans in the shins and white sneakers. It was 5:30 when he left the house.  
He got everything he needed in his pocket and went to pick up Erza.

 _Knock knock_

"Natsu, hey"

"Hey Erz! Ready to go?"

"Yea, I'll be out in a second.."

Natsu saw Erza in a short red dress, he blushed and stared wide-eyed

"Well, shall we go? M'lady?" Natsu said giving his hand out and Erza grabbed it in return "I think we shall.." Erza chuckled

Natsu opened the door for her in the Lamborghini and he was headed to the park.

"Natsu, why are we in a park.?"

"You'll see.."

10 minutes later they were walking side by side, talking about other stuff, when Natsu decided to do it now.

"Erza..can I ask you something?" Natsu turned to Erza and grabbed her hands

"Yea, sure. What is it?" Erza hopes this is what she thinks it is

"I-is there any guy you like in school?"

Erza was wide-eyed, "yes, there is"

' _Good, I may have a chance at this.._ '

"Erza, I..I love you!" Erza already knew this, since he said it in the car, but she didn't think he LOVED her, just simply LIKE her.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same wa-" Natsu was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his, he kissed back and Erza pulled apart, and hugged him.

"I feel the exact same way, Natsu.." Natsu hugged her back, he kissed her again, deciding whether to test his luck. He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip and Erza opened her mouth in shock. Natsu took this opportunity to slide his tongue in and  
explore the strawberry scented cavern on his tongue. They have been making out for 10 minutes and Natsu pulled out the red velvet box. "Natsu, what is this?"

"Erza, you have made me the happiest guy ever and, I would like to cherish it with you every second. I can't not be by your side, because I would worry. Like any other person would. But before that could happen, Erza Scarlet..." Natsu opened the box to  
show her the ring. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Erza put her hands to her mouth and started to tear up. "Natsu.. Yes!" Natsu pulled Erza into a long passionate french kiss, Erza wrapped her hand around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, after putting the ring on her finger. He pulled  
apart and told his promise...

"Erza Scarlet, I told you I would tell you a promise.."

"Yes Natsu Dragneel, but will you let me go first?"

"..sure"

"Natsu, do you promise to take care of me and love me for eternity?"

"I promise to take care of your heart and soul, if you promise to love me until the Earth freezes over."

"I promise, my dragon." And with that simple promise.. A new relationship has formed...Erza pulled Natsu in a kiss when they parted, Natsu took out the bracelets. "This is a promise that you belong to me, and I belong to you. No one can touch you, except  
me. No one can do anything to you, except me."

"And no one will steal you, from me." Erza finished. They both wore the bracelets and went back home. Natsu gave Erza a good night kiss and Natsu went back home.

Natsu decided to tell Gray the story, and Gray was mad at the beginning when Natsu told him about Jellal. Gray then congratulated Natsu on his win. They talked about it for hours. And Natsu was excited, for a new life of his, to start...

* * *

It was Sunday, today Natsu thought about the vacation 2 weeks from now. He was deciding what to wear, he will be wearing a blue v-neck shirt with a white bubble vest with the v-neck pushed up just above the elbows. White ripped jeans and white sneakers.  
Since there is four of them, he and Erza will take the Lamborghini and Gray and Lucy will take the Porsche. He went and took a visit to the beach resort his mom had owned.  
"Still in new condition.." He walked ashore to go into the beach house. The beach house was 2 thirds the size of Lucy's Mansion. After he saw everything worked properly. He left and made a summer music mix, for the car ride. 


	8. The Vacation Resort

**TheVacation Resort**

One week later after Natsu had confessed to Erza. They told their friends, but the past few days 20 to 27 girls are surrounding him from time to time. Asking for his autograph, if they could be his girlfriend.. And stuff like that. But now that he and  
Erza are dating, Erza doesn't like a mob of girls touching her boyfriend.

Today was a day before Friday. Next week was their vacation, Natsu was wearing a white polo shirt dark red sweater around the neck, light gray jeans and white sneakers. It was before school and Erza was walking with Natsu. Natsu was at the entrance when  
a mob of girls pushed Erza away from him and was pulling Natsu to themselves. Erza had enough of this and looked at Natsu. While Natsu nodded, he was trying to get the girls away from him.

"ALL OF YOU! LISTEN UP!" Erza screamed gaining all the girls' attention

"I'M SICK OF SEEING THIS EVERY SINGLE DAY!" The girls backed away from Natsu and Natsu walked to his girlfriend

"Say it, my dear." Natsu whispered in her ear

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HIM!"

"Well, it's not like you own him!" The girls yelled

"WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCESSES! HE JUST HAPPENS TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Natsu just smirked at that, putting his hand around her waist telling her that's enough.

"Natsu! Is this true? Is that stupid redhead really your girlfriend?"

"Natsu smiled and kissed Erza on the lips for 5 seconds. "Yeah! Got a problem with it?" Erza just blushed

All the girls were sad and went to their classes miserably, "Natsu, do you want a treat?"

"..Sure!"

"Okay, say I love you."

"I lo-" Erza crashed her lips with his and Natsu repaid the offer.

"Erza, come with me. We need to go to the principal." Erza could sense the seriousness in his voice and nodded

"Sir, may we come in?"

"You may enter.."

Erza just sat down, not knowing what is happening. "I would want permission to suspend a student."

"Hm? For what reason?"

"For breaking an unofficial rule. And playing with a person's feelings."

"Who is this person?"

"Jellal Fernandez."

"No. Sorry my boy."

"Why?!"

"Because he has already been suspended. For using violence against students. He has been suspended for 2-3 months" Macarov said with a sly smirk

"That's good to hear.."

"Which unofficial rule is it? There is only 4 unofficial rules." Natsu whispered into his ear

"Jellal called Erza fat.."

Macarov turned pale and fell unconscious..for a good 5 minutes..

Natsu and Erza are now going to their respective classes.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip Sunday**_

Natsu texted Gray if he could come over to his house. Gray came 20 minutes later.

"Hey, why did you call me?"

"We are going on vacation tomorrow, so you and Lucy will drive the Porsche and Erza and I will drive the Lamborghini. I just wanted to give you the keys and go for a test drive." Natsu tossed Gray the keys

"So, tomorrow I'll follow you to the place?"

"Yes, we will buy the clothes there. So just pack normal clothes and some other things."

"Ok, gotcha."

Gray took the Porsche for a test drive, and he already got the hang of it in 5 minutes.

Now Natsu had to pack his stuff up, and they'll be ready to go.

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

Natsu was wearing a blue v-neck with a white bubble vest with the v- neck lifted above his elbows, white pants ripped in the shins and white sneakers. He took his bag and got ready to leave. He went to Erza's house to pick her up.

"Hey Natsu!" Erza hung onto Natsu's neck and french kissed him. Natsu tilted his head back and gained a satisfied moan. She was wearing a white sun dress.

"Morning, beautiful." Natsu held onto her waist. "Are you ready?" Natsu asked while taking Erza's bag

"Yes, let's go!"

"Natsu opened the door for her. "My love."

Erza touched his cheek and caressed it while getting into the car. Natsu went to Gray's house and saw he already picked up Lucy. "Hey Gray! Follow me!"

"Got it!" They both put on the summer mix Natsu made.

[ Music - Summer Mix 2016 (search in youtube) - Play]

30 minutes later, they were in a rounded cliff going to the beach resort.

"Everyone! May I welcome you to our vacation place! Our family's beach resort!"

"Oh my god, that is so big!"

"That's awesome!"

They parked the cars and went inside the beach house.

"Gray, you and Lucy will take the single bedrooms, there," Natsu pointed to the doorway. "Erza and I will take the master bedroom here." Natsu pointed to the the double doors.

"Okay, don't do anything to loud." Lucy said with a wink going to her room.

"W-we weren't planning on doing it, now!" Erza blushed

"Get ready to change into something comfortable. We are going to the shop, unless you bought swim suits with you."

"Sure! We'll be out in a sec!" Natsu smiled and turned to Erza, "So did you bring a bikini, babe?" Erza blushed at the word 'babe'.

"No, I thought you would help me find one." Erza winked

"Sure." Natsu kissed Erza and slipped his tongue into her cavern.

"We're going to buy the clothes today, and tomorrow we'll swim."

"Hey guys! We're ready let's go buy our swim suits!" Lucy and Gray ran out the beach house.

"Sigh, guess we won't be able to have some alone time.." Natsu walked out the beach house with disappointment. "Don't worry, maybe we can have some fun tonight.." Erza said with a wink teasingly. "We'll see" Natsu interlocked his hand with her. 


	9. The Swimming Pool Molester

**The Swimming Pool Molester**

 ****

The group went to the clothing shop and went to buy their swim suits.

"Lucy, Gray, Erza and I are going there to buy a swim suit."

"Ok, we'll be here in the other area." Gray turned to leave

"Erza, let's go search a swim suit for you." Natsu winked holding Erza by the waist

"Sure" Erza smiled, they went to choose Erza a bikini. Erza made the choice of three that she liked. A full black bikini, a red and white bikini, or a dark purple bikini. Natsu went in the dressing room with Erza, since she didn't want to come out, he  
had to go in. She removed her sun dress leaving her in a white tank top and underwear. Natsu blushed with a small nose bleed.

"Don't get too exited, yet." Erza smiled, while trying on all the bikinis. Natsu decided he liked the black one. So Erza..of course, took the black one. They saw Lucy and Gray at the cash register. Natsu saw the cashier eyeing Erza with a look of lust.  
Natsu didn't like it, and pulled Erza closer to him by her waist.

"Hey, I'd appreciate it if you would turn your eyes on cash register than on my girlfriend, buddy." Natsu said with the voice signaling death. Erza just blushed at how much Natsu cares about her

"U-um, t-that would be $13.78. For all the swim suits. Natsu paid the cashier exactly $13.78. "No tip for you today, mister." Natsu glared again. They went out and Gray and Lucy went back to the beach house ahead of Natsu and Erza.

"Natsu, I think it's kind of sexy at what you told to that molester." Erza kissed Natsu.

"Anything for you, babe" Natsu grinned with a wink. They went back to the beach house.

It is now night time and everyone took a shower and slept. Erza was in their bed reading something when Natsu came with only pajama pants. Erza stared wide-eyed at Natsu's toned body and blushed.

"See anything you like?" Natsu teased

"N-natsu! Where is you upper pajama?!"

"Oh, I don't sleep with a shirt on. It's fine. You can handle it, right?"

"F-fine.."

"But, I don't mind removing my pants too.." Natsu teased, while Erza's face was turned into a tomato and she got a nose bleed.

"Haha! You look so cute!" Natsu jumped into the spot next to her, while Erza could  
just sigh and sleep too. Natsu pulled Erza closer and was laying on his arm.

' _Wow, he has such a nice body.._ ' Erza hugged Natsu around his stomach and could feel some abs. Natsu used his hand that Erza was laying on to caress her hair, while sleep overtook them.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

Natsu woke up first and saw that they were still in the same position as last time. He stared at Erza smiling, while she was opening her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." Natsu kissed Erza

"MmMm...good morning love." Erza hugged Natsu tighter

"We have to go wake the others up, let's go." Natsu said in a whisper tone, but in a cheery voice

"Ok.. I'll be there in a minute.." Natsu got up and put on a red t-shirt with a dragon on it. While Erza got up and went to the bathroom. Natsu went in the bathroom after Erza and did his routine.

"Let's go." Erza said sleepily as they were walking into Gray's room.

"Oi! Gray! Wake UP!" Natsu yelled, Gray jumped up and fell on the floor.

"What do you want!" Gray said annoyed

"We're going swimming today!" Gray smirked and ran to the bathroom

"Natsu, I'll go wake up Lucy. Go and cook breakfast."

"Aye!" Natsu ran down the stairs to the kitchen and cooked a gourmet breakfast. Each having eggs and bacon with a toast of bread, Erza a strawberry pancake, Lucy a berry pancake, Gray a plain pancake with maple syrup, and Natsu with chocolate chip pancakes.  
Each of them had orange juice. Everyone came down and ate their breakfast, periodically praising Natsu.

3 hours later, they decided to go swim. Everyone put on their swim suits, while Natsu and Gray carried the things they will need. Everyone went outside to see the beach and there were quite a lot of people at this time. Lucy found a spot and they settled  
their things down there.

Lucy was wearing a full yellow bikini, and Gray wearing a blue and light blue swimming trunks.  
Erza was wearing the black bikini Natsu chose, Natsu was wearing a red and pink checkered trunkswith a zip-up hoodie with no sleeves and un zipped. He was also wearing shades. Erza couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend. Natsu noticed this and  
gave her a quick kiss. While the girls were envying Erza and the boys envying Natsu.

They were swimming for a good 14 minutes until Erza was at the snack bar, and Natsu was looking at her most of the time. He noticed a guy talking to her, and thought he was harmless. Natsu was going to check on Erza, when he saw the guy almost touch her  
breast. Natsu was filled with fury, he dashed to the man, andbefore the man grabbed Erza's breast, Natsu came and delivered a punch to his stomach.

"Erza, are you okay?" Natsu said cupping Erza's face, Erza hugged Natsu while whispering into his ear "thank you again Natsu.."

"Heh, I told you right? Anything for you.." Natsu kissed Erza's cheek, while Natsu pulled out a red ticket.

"Hey you." Natsu talked to the man while his voicewas as cold as ice

"What, punk?!"

"Do you come here, often?"

"Yea! It isn't any of your buisness, since you don't own this place!" Everyone came gathered around them.

"Idiot! Do you know who that dude is?!" A person came behind the man and smacked him

"He's the captain of the The Dragons!" He whispered "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Do you molest people here from time to time?" Natsu said sending a death glare at the guy

"So? I don't care who this guy is!" The man whispered back. "Yes! Got a problem with it?! Like I said you don't own this place, so just get out, kid!"

"Actually, I do own this place. You are hereby expelled from coming here again." Natsu handed the man the ticket and called for a guard.

"Sir! Is this the guy?"

"Yes, officer Borne."

"You are taken to custody, come with me." Borne left with the man and everyone left to their own businesses, taking pre-caution that the owner is here. Natsu went back to Lucy and Gray with Erza in his hands, constantly apologizing for his behavior.

"Love, I said it's fine. Let's get back to swimming!" Natsu smiled at Erza and went to the ocean.

"Oh, guys. We also have a swimming pool in the beach house."

"Got it, maybe we can stay there."

* * *

2 days later, Erza decided to go for a walk. She saw a hooded figure in front of her and went past him. The hooded figure put a handkerchief on Erza's mouth as Erza became unconcious. The hooded figure brought Erza to his hideout and sexually assaulted  
her, when she got consciousness.

It has been two hours and Natsu was worried at where Erza was. He had a feeling that somethings is wrong, he was outside and saw an open beach house. He went in and could smell Erza's perfume. He went to the basement and saw Erza there in only her underwear  
tied to a chair with a man in the corner. Natsu popped some veins, and was beyond enraged. The guy wasn't wearing any pants and his member was out and fully erect. Natsu got more enraged and went to the guy. And held him by the throat, Natsu threw  
the guy on the floor knocking him out. Natsu ran to Erza who was sobbing. Natsu released Erza from the chair and replaced the man with it. Tightening the ropes a lot more.

"Erza! Are you alright?" Natsu was on the brink of crying and hugged Erza. Forgetting that she was stripped down to only her underwear.

"No, that guy assaulted me, but he didn't remove my underwear fortunately." Erza hugged Natsu back. Natsu gave Erza his jacket and went to the guy, who woke up again.

"You." Natsu sent a glare that signals death along with his voice, his blood was boiling and his hands were balled up into fists.

"What? What happened?"

"Looky here, bud." The man looked at Natsu, with Erza a few meters behind him

"Who-who are you?!"

"I should be asking you that! You imbecile!" Natsu lost it and kicked him in the face.

"My name is Kent."

"So, did you assault her?"

"Yeah, it's not like that hottie belongs to you, anyway." Kent rolled his eyes

"Natsu delivered him a blow to the stomach

"Well! She belongs to me!"

"Tsk. In what way?!"

"She's my girlfriend!" Natsu gave a roundhouse kick to Kent and an uppercut.

"Well, I didn't know! I was ordered!"

Natsu was breathing heavily and still enraged. "By who?!"

"A blue haired man with a tattoo on his face. I think his name is Jel something Fernan something."

"Jellal Fernandez?!" Natsu was about to blow up

"Yea! That's the guy!"

"Erza," Natsuturned to her "Call the police and send them here to capture him"

"I have to pay someone a visit."

"Okay, be careful.." Natsu wiped the last of her tears away, and gave her a long french kiss.

Natsu knew where Jellal's house was, so he didn't need to go too far. Natsu got there in 10 minutes and knocked on the door. Jellal opened the door and was met by a punch to the face. Natsu brought Jellal out of his house and beat him into a pulp.  
He handcuffed him and Jellal laughed maniacally.

"You like my gift?!"

"You are way too sane!"

"I don't care! This is payback for all the things you did!"

"I punished you, and you created a sin. I shall use this, as long as I can win!" Natsu kicked and punched Jellal, soon the police arrived with Erza and Kent. Erza rushed towards Natsu and hugged him. Natsu kissed Erza's head.

"Sir, should we put these people under arrest?" An officer asked

"Yes, the blue haired guy can stay there for 3 months." Natsu did that, not because of pity, but because he knows how much Jellal is to Erza. "That other guy has a lifetime sentence for a 4th degree crime."

"Sir, yes sir!" The officer saluted and arrested the rest

"Natsu, why did you only sentence Jellal for 3 months?"

"I know for a FACT, he at leasts deserves an excecution. But, that wasn't Jellal, he was possessed..."

"Come on, we need to get back to the beach house.." Natsu carried Erza on his back, since she was exhausted and the car was far

They got back to the beach house and Natsu laid Erza on their bed, since she fell asleep on the way back. He carefully removed his jacket he gave to her and her underwear trying not to look. He got a new pair and slip them on her. He then took a bra and  
put it on her as well. He dressed her up in her night gown and went downstairs to take a drink of water. He saw Gray and Lucy coming his way and he explained everything that happened. Smashing the glass in the process.

He went back up and saw Erza sitting on the bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Natsu walked over to the closet and removed his clothes, revealing him in his underwear only.

Erza didn't notice since her gaze was down. "I'm sorry.." Her voice just above a whisper

Natsu finished changing into his pants and went next to Erza and hugged her. "Me too, I'm sorry for letting you see the violent side of me, and seeing you naked.."

Erza just laughed, " That's fine, you were gonna see it sooner or later.."

"I hope so..come on, let's sleep and forget about everything today, ok?" Natsu wiped away a stray tear on her face. Instead Erza crashed her lips into Natsu as they made out and made love that night.

* * *

They were both naked that morning, again Natsu was the first to wake up. He put on his clothes and went to wake up scarlet beauty on the bed.

"Hey babe, wake up." Erza opened her eyes to see Natsu

"Morning, babe."

"Good morning to you too, Natsu."

"So, did you have fun last night?" Natsu smiled

"Oh yeah, I think someone did too." Erza winked

"I did, now go change your clothes and wake those two up, I'll go cook breakfast."

"Okay..but Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"You forg-" Erza was silenced by a pair of lips.

"I love you too." Natsu smiled and left

"That romantic idiot.."

Same day, as usual.. Natsu beat up anyone who was checking Erza out, and Erza chased any girl checking Natsu out. But Lucy and Gray didn't seem to notice anyway. Since they understood they were overprotective because of what happened.. 


	10. Final Chapter

_**Final Chapter**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT LIZZA SANTIAGO.**

It has been three months since Natsu and Erza went to the beach. Jellal is coming back to school next week. Today, Natsu is wearing a white polo with a tancoat, darkgray jeans and brown shoes. Natsu was in 3rd period, when the speaker talked.

"Requesting Natsu Dragneel in the Principal's Office. Natsu Dragneel in the Principal's Office." Natsu left class to go to Mr. Macarov. While he was going there he saw Erza passing by.

"Hey, Erz!" Natsu waved

"Hm? Oh! Natsu!" Erza ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the principal's office. I don't know why.."

"Maybe he needs help, well, I have to get going, bye..!" Erza gave a quick peck to Natsu lips and left.

"That woman is perfect.." Natsu smiled

Natsu went inside the office and Macarov was smiling

"Welcome back."

"I'm back..?"

"Okay, Natsu there is a new student in this school and she asked if you can give her a tour."

"Sure, but who is it?"

"Oh, her name is Lizza Santiago. She is a big fan of yours."

"Yes, so I've heard.."

"Okay! Now go and tour her!" Macarov said pushing Natsu out his door. Only to be met with a girl that has light blue hair and green eyes. In comparison, her body is bigger that Erza's in some areas..

"Hi, Lizza, right?" Natsu shook her hand

"Yes! It's nice to meet you!"

"Aye..let's get on the tour then..."

13 minutes into the tour and Lizza clung onto Natsu's arm.

"W-what are you doing?!" Natsu desperately tried to get out of her lock.

"Hey, Natsu-kun, do you think I'm pretty?"

"W-well..yeah, I guess.." Natsu said, "but not as hot as Erza by 1000000%.." Natsu mumbled the last part

"So, you want to date?" Lizza was now squishing her breasts to his arm

"No. Sorry you aren't my type.." Natsu said "besides, I have a girlfriend who has better characteristics than you.." Natsu again mumbled the last part. Natsu could smell Erza's scent and was coming down the stairs.

"Look, Lizza. Just let go of me and we can conti-" Lizza kissed Natsu, but Natsu didn't kiss back and tried to push her back. Natsu couldn't remove her grip. He soon saw a flock of scarlet hair and Lizza put his arms around her waist. Natsu closed his  
/eyes waiting for Erza to shout.

Erza was walking down the stairs when she saw Natsu. She was going to him, and she saw him and the new person kissing each other. She knew their relationship was too good to be true. She dropped her things and ran to the rooftop. Lizza let go of Natsu  
/and once she let go, Natsu was running up the stairs chasing after Erza.

"Wait! Natsu-kun!"

"What do you want?!" Natsu was filled with hatred

"You just kissed me, so don't you have to stay with me?" Natsu stared wide eyed, Lizza knowing she got his attention waited for him to go next to her.

"Like I give a crap about that! Get lost!" Natsu shot her a death glare and went to the possible option where Erza was.

"Erza!" Natsu was shouting when he busted the doors to the rooftop open

"Erza!" Natsu saw Erza and ran up to her. He saw her crying and went to hug her

"What do you want? That you want to break up with me? That you never loved me?! Let go of me, you jerk!" Erza knocked Nastu away, but Natsu sealed her lips with his and calmed her down.

"Calm down, Erza.."

"How could I calm down?! You just cheated on me!" Natsu hugged her

"It was a misunderstanding, Erza."

"You animal! Get away from me!"

"Erza, are you jealous?"

"Yes." Erza's hair now covering her eyes

"Why?"

"I'm jealous because I thought someone can make you happier than me." Natsu lifted her chin up and kissed her

"No one can make me happier than you, beautiful." Natsu smiled

"Then why wouldyourather be with her than me!?"

"Erza, love. Look at me. I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with something else, I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself. I'd rather have hard times together than have it easy apart." Natsu hugged Erza and whispered  
/in her ear "I'd rather have the one that holds my heart.." Natsu kissed her neck. Erza pulled Natsu off and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They made out for 5 minutes before the bell rang. Erza pulled apart and let a few tears drop.

 _ **5 weeks later**_

Today, Natsu is wearing a white polo, dark gray zip up hoodie, red and black headphones around the neck, dark gray pants and white sneakers. For the past five weeks, Natsu has been avoiding Lizza. When Lizza talked to Natsu who was talking to Erza,  
/he would kiss Erza on the lips and get her to moan. He whispered in her ear, "don't get jealous, babe."

"Lizza! What do you want?" Natsu said in a slightly cold tone

"I-I wanted to know if you have a girlfriend." Lizza asked, since she knew the red head wasn't beautiful enough for a celebrity like Natsu.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! This woman here" Natsu brought Erza closer by the waist, "this is Erza! My girlfriend!" Natsu said emphasizing the word girlfriend to Lizza.

"Oh.. I'll be going now, bye!"

"See ya Lizza!"

"MmMm.. I love you." Erza leaned against his chest, while Natsu caressed her back.

"I know." Natsu smiled

It was the end of the school day and Natsu was heading out. He heard something at the back of the school and saw Jellal with Erza. He decided to listen to their conversation.

Their conversation:

"Jellal. What do you want?"

"I want to get back together with you..I just remembered that I still love you."

"Well big boy, I fixed my broken love with a new love. I already have a boyfriend. If that's all you want then I'm leaving" Erza turned to walk away

"Wait." Jella replied while grabbing onto Erza's wrists. Jellal pulled Erza closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Erza tried to get out of his grip, but couldn't.

'Natsu..please help.' Erza thought

Just before Jellal could kiss Erza Natsu came in and delivered a punch to Jellal's stomach.

" **DON'T TOUCH HER**!" Was Natsu's final words for Jellal

He delivered some more punches and kickes deliberately knocking him out. Natsu turned to Erza and and hugged her.

"I let you leave my side more than enough, now I'm never letting you go.." Natsu heldher shoulders, "if you promise to stay, I promise i'll never leave." Natsu will start to tear up but still with a sincere smile Erza starts to cry with a smile,

"i promise.." They hug then Natsu kisses her cheek, Erza pulls Nastu closer and they share a passionate kiss. They release and Erza says with her head down again, "i'm sorry.." She cries.

"Sorry for what?"

"..i'm sorry for being a bad girlfriend, you had every reason to leave me like Jellal did, but.. But you stayed..stayed with me..

"Of course I did, If we can't go through the bad, then we can't be together for the good." Natsu says lifting her chin up, so she was looking at him while he wiped away her tears.. He leaned in and grabbed her arse which shocked Erza, but she wrapped  
/her hands around his neck and Natsu kissed Erza sucking on her tongue while eliciting a moan from the scarlet girl. They made out and went to Natsu's house. They went to his room and started making out again.

"I blame you for what happens tonight.." Erza winked while Natsu just smiled. They started removing their clothes and- No, this is not a lemon..

 **The End**

 **This was my first NxE fic, hope you like it. There are a few mistakes here and there, since I posted this from Notes. I'll try to fix it later in the and review. Next Fanfic is going to be a guild fanfic. See you next time!**


End file.
